Searching for happiness
by misskimhyun
Summary: ONESHOT. Regina intenta desahogarse de sus demonios que la atormentan. #SwanQueen. "Este fic participa en el reto "La otra cara de la moneda" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


**DISCLAIMERS: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a la serie Once Upon a Time serie de ABC **

_**Este fic participa en el reto "La otra cara de la moneda" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"**._

* * *

><p><em>¿Alguna vez has sentido que te mueres en vida? ¿Sentirte tan impotente por una situación que aunque dieras tu vida porque todo saliera bien, simplemente no puedes? ¿Sentir como te consumes por el odio pero no puedes vengarte de quien en verdad te hizo daño?<em>

_Para mi desgracia, en mis apenas 18 años, yo tuve que experimentar esos sentimientos._

_Desde pequeña, cada vez que mi madre exigía que fuera perfecta, siempre me pregunté lo que sería ser libre, hacer lo que mi corazón me pidiera, no hubo ningún día que cierta pregunta no se adueñara de mi mente, "¿Qué se sentirá ser feliz?"._

_Tal vez mi subconsciente sabía de la falta de amor que profesaba, que mi madre nunca me amó como cualquier mujer con cariño maternal nato tiene en sí. Siempre recibía órdenes, pero nunca elogios, ni palabras tranquilizadoras para cuando tenía miedo de hacer las cosas mal. Por eso cuando cabalgaba era la cosa más extraordinaria que podría experimentar, las órdenes las daba yo, quien mandaba encima del caballo era únicamente yo. Nadie podía meterse, solo yo tenía las riendas de mi camino, y eran los únicos momentos de paz cuando podía sentirme una con el viento y la velocidad._

_Vinculé el establo y el amor en mi corazón. Cabalgar era mi pasión, mi oasis, por tal motivo tenía la guardia baja mientras me encontraba en aquel lugar. Y fue así que Daniel se ganó mi corazón._

_Junto a él, creí sentir que por fin podría ser libre, porque mi corazón lo alojó a él. Lo maravilloso del amor, es que el corazón tiene la libertad de amar a quien sea sin que nadie se lo impida, lo triste es que uno no se puede guiar por él. Mucho menos cuando tu madre es tan superficial que importa más el qué dirán que el ser feliz._

_Las personas sueñan y creen que uno sólo puede alcanzar la felicidad con poder y mucho dinero, pero cuando se tiene todo esto puedo con franqueza decir ¡que equivocados están! Yo hubiera cambiado todo eso por amor, y nunca me hubiera arrepentido._

_Lo que para muchos pudo significar "Un golpe de suerte" para mi fue "Un golpe que destrozó mi esperanza a ser libre y feliz". Salvar a la hija del rey y que este pidiera mi mano en matrimonio, sólo fue el comienzo del peor tormento de lo que sería mi vida._

_¿De qué me sirvió haber sido buena cuando perdí lo que más amaba? Nadie sabe guardar secretos, nadie puede ser cien por ciento bueno. ¿Odiar a Blancanieves por la envidia de que ella fuera más hermosa que yo? ¡Pero que pensamiento tan superficial! Definitivamente que eso se aleja kilómetros de la realidad, aunque asumo tener la culpa de que ese mito se propagara._

_Mi odio hacia ella iba más allá de lo entendible. No sólo por su culpa destruyó al amor de mi vida, mi posibilidad de poder salir del infierno en el que vivía, sino hizo entender que nunca podría superar a mi madre, que el bien no ganaba sino todo lo contrario._

_Cada noche sin excepción se repetían en mis sueños aquellas escenas de mi madre destruyendo el corazón de Daniel frente a mis ojos y yo no pudiendo hacer nada para ayudarlo. ¿No que un beso de verdadero amor es la magia más poderosa de todas?_

_¿Por qué Charming si pudo salvar a Blancanieves? Por eso mi envidia sólo pudo alimentar el odio que le tenía._

_¿Matar a muchas personas no me remordía la conciencia? Admitiré que hubo casos en que yo ya no era yo, por algo me apodaron "The Evil Queen". Disfrutaba en gran manera el ver que la gente sufría, porque egoístamente pensaba que su dolor no se asemejaba a lo que yo realmente tuve que pasar._

_Vi gente caer frente a mis ojos, muchas veces yo era la culpable de sus desgracias, separé familias, destruí sin fin de finales felices, pero sorprendentemente nunca podía derrotar a Snowhite._

_Por su culpa viví un matrimonio forzado al cual mi madre tuvo más peso de la culpa pero que sabía que no podía enfrentarme a ella. Todos los días, cada vez que yo me despertaba luego de noches de maltrato de mi esposo y miraba sus ojos, no podía evitar enfurecerme recordando que era débil. Por eso cuando me convertí en la Reina Malvada, por primera vez sentí lo que era el poder, ya no era débil, ahora tenía la oportunidad de ser fuerte._

_"El amor es debilidad" por un momento creí en esas palabras._

_Yo sólo quería deshacerme de Blancanieves, pero ¡¿Por qué el mal no funcionaba contra ella?! A mí me destruyó. ¿Acaso el estar enamorada de Daniel me hacía ser mala y el que mi madre lo asesinara por no estar a mi altura fue un acto bueno?_

_¡Me detestaba a mí misma por ser infeliz! ¡Quería destruir a Snowhite! La muy maldita pudo afrontar mi furia junto a la persona que amaba cuando yo, le destruía la vida en venganza de la muerte de la persona que yo amaba._

_Ya ni siquiera podía dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro al pensar en establos sin que lágrimas cayeran primero por mis mejillas._

_El peor error que pude cometer fue introducirme al mundo de la magia negra. Nunca pensé en las consecuencias, de todas maneras ya daba igual mi vida, nunca pude ser feliz y jamás conocería ese sentimiento. Sabía que Daniel no hubiera querido nunca que me convirtiera en lo que fui, pero ¿Cómo desahogas el dolor tan grande que no puedes devolverle a la persona quien en realidad te destrozó la vida? Yo sólo centré mi odio a aquella pequeña que confió en una mujer por su inocencia._

_¿Me cansé? Si, por algo lancé esa maldición. Me di cuenta que no era que el mal ganara al bien, o que el bien ganara al mal, simplemente ni aunque fuera buena o mala podría ganar. "Sólo Regina no podía ganar nunca". Tal vez pensarían que como la Reina Malvada gané muchas veces. Podría parecer así, pero yo solo gané las batallas, jamás la guerra._

_¿Estaba destinada a ser infeliz?_ ~

~_Mi amor, si ya no puedes no sigas~_ calmó la rubia mientras acomodaba sus manos en las mejillas de la castaña y con sus pulgares secaba las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar desde un buen tiempo atrás ~ _Sé que esto es muy doloroso para ti, y no quiero que esos demonios que llevas dentro y te atormentan causándote dolor te lastimen más, si quieres llorar yo te doy mi hombro para hacerlo, es más, todo mi cuerpo si es necesario_

~_Pero esto es por mi bien, si quiero superarlo es necesario que siga~_ contestó en susurros a su mujer.

~_Y estás haciendo un gran trabajo~_ La rubia la abrazó y prosiguió ~Has llegado más lejos, ahora comprendo con exactitud el motivo real del odio hacia mi madre, y no te juzgo, has sido muy fuerte

~_¿Muy fuerte?_~ separándose del abrazo Emma, ~_atormenté, asesiné a mucha gente, ¡no puedo volverlos a la vida! ¿Qué no entiendes? Soy un monstruo, la gente tiene razones para odiarme, mucho más quienes perdieron a causa mía a la gente que amaban. Odié a mi madre por quitarme a Daniel cuando yo me convertí en el mismo esperpento que ella_ ~Sus lágrimas aumentaron y encontró refugio en el pecho de su amada.

_~Gina, tú no eres ningún monstruo, ¿no sabes que eres la más bella de todo el reino?_ ~Bromeó intentando relajar a Regina. Si en algo no era muy buena Emma era estar en una conversación seria, pero hacia el intento por la mujer que se había adueñado de su corazón

~_Tonta_~ golpeo con suavidad el hombro de la sheriff mientras seguía recostada entre sus brazos ~_¿No has leído bien el cuento?_

~_Si, y también he visto la película, pero déjame decirte que prefiero el verdadero traje de la Reina Malvada_~ Emma besó la frente de la ex alcaldesa ~_Tenías muy buenos escotes._

_~Pervertida~_ rio Regina. Como siempre la hija de los Charming utilizaba uno de sus recientes descubiertos poderes especiales, el hacerla olvidar todo lo malo y que siempre le sacara una sonrisa.

~_Pero estoy en desacuerdo con lo de la más guapa, definitivo no era mi madre, era yo_~ el comentario hizo estallar una carcajada a Regina.

~_Emma, ¿enserio? Ni siquiera habías nacido_~ rió la morena.

~_Vale vale, tal vez por eso le prestaron el título de la más hermosa de todo el reino, aunque siendo sinceras, aquí entre nos_ ~acercándose a la mejilla de la ex – reina malvada y poder susurrar ~ _Para mi tu eres la más hermosa de todo el Universo_ ~beso la mejilla sonrojada de Regina.

Emma sostuvo su mano y la entrelazo con la ex – alcaldesa manteniéndose en silencio un buen tiempo.

_~¿Amor?_~ Regina pronunció un poco preocupada al ver el rostro de Emma. Conocía a su rubia, y sabía que estaba pensando y reflexionando en alguna parte de la historia que le había contado.~ _¿Sucede algo? ¿En qué piensas?_

~_Bueno, dijiste que intentaste recuperar a Daniel con un beso de amor verdadero y no funcionó~_ dijo con su voz un poco triste intentando no hacer sentir mal a Regina.

~_Yo amaba mucho a Daniel comentó la morena pero, hasta ahora sé, que no podría haberlo salvado nunca porque él no era mi verdadero amor_ ~suspiró dejando a una Emma totalmente sorprendida.

~_¿Cómo?_

_~Bueno, yo tampoco lo entendía en su momento pero, nunca había sentido esto tan grande que siento por ti, sé que suena como un cliché pero por una vez en mi vida, siento que he tenido la libertad de poder seguir a mi corazón, de poder haber elegido el enamorarme de ti_ ~besó los labios de la rubia _~Y cuando te beso, comprendo que tal vez esto es lo que significa la felicidad_

~_Regina, yo_~ intentó decir Emma pero las palabras de la morena, tan sinceras, le habían llegado al corazón.

~_Tú eres mi verdadero amor, aunque sinceramente esperaba algo un poco más a mi altura sheriff Swan_ ~ahora ella bromeó para suavizar la situación y recibió un pequeño golpe en el hombro seguido de un beso asaltante en sus labios.

_~Si estuviera en mi poder, quitaría todos esos demonios que te atormenta, si fuese necesario viajaría al pasado y cuidaría de ti como tu ángel de la guardia_

_~Lo sé, pero gracias a lo que he pasado te he conocido, y eso nunca lo cambiaría por nada_

_~Te amo mi Reina ya no tan malvada_

_~O sea ¿sigo siendo malvada?~_ rio Regina

_~Si, cuando no dejas que coma tanto chocolate y los escondes por la casa, aunque ningún escondite puede contra mí o Henry_ ~ decía orgullosa

~_Eso lo sé_ ~rio para luego sonreírle ~_Yo También te amo ~_abrazando de nuevo a Emma.

Si, por fin Regina sabía lo que era la felicidad.


End file.
